


First time gifts

by clowncrime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gift Giving, I mean... I guess it is a gift? LOL., Trans Male Character, Transgender, trans joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: John has turned in Catwoman, instead of Bruce... Despite this, Harley believed John to be truthful, and he gets a gift he will never forget.





	First time gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Might have spelling errors or odd structures, I'm terrible at things like that! But I am still learning! Thanks. ^^

John still couldn’t believe that Harley had believed him when he said Catwoman was the traitor, and more so couldn’t believe he was getting rewarded for it. He didn’t quite know what his reward would be yet, but he was told to come to Harley’s office that night while Bane was out with his men, and Freeze was off doing whatever that Popsicle does.   
John never was one for hidden meanings, he didn’t understand why she had winked at him when she mentioned his prize, nor did he understand why Bruce looked so awkward when it was mentioned. He shrugged it off and waited for the night to come.  
Despite him being lost in the dark for whatever his prize was, he was shaking with anticipation. It just isn’t everyday Harley gives a gift- or whatever he was getting.

Night came too slow for John, he was so worked up over what he was going to get. He spent most of the night pacing and rocking in his room, giggling and chewing on his nails.  
When it finally came, he nervously walked up to her office and knocked on the door lightly. “H-Harley? I’m here!” His voice shook. “Come on in puds!” he heard her call.   
John slowly opened up the door, entered, and closed the door behind him.   
When he turned back around, he saw Harley just as normal. Sitting at her desk, legs kicked up, hammer off to the side. Harley motioned for him to come closer, so he obliged as normal. “Puds, you’ve been so great to me, y’know that?” She smiled, and John’s heart fluttered. “T-thanks!” He jumbled out. 

 

Harley motioned for him to get even closer. John once again did as told. “You’re such a good little pup, y’know that Johnny?” John clasped his hands together and giggled as thanks. He kept his hands together, and rubbed them awkwardly, “So… What do I get?”  
Harley stood up, and walked around to him, she trailed her fingers on his shoulders, “Go sit in my seat puddin.” John shuffled over, and sat, crossing his legs politely. “No, not like that. Open your legs puddin’.” He gave she a strange look but did as told. That’s all he’s ever known. Doing what he was told to do.

Harley giggled at his awkwardness, “You’re adorable.” she stood behind him, took off her gloves, and ran her hand through John’s hair. John gasped a little bit and leaned daringly into the touch. Harley cooed and kept running her hand through his hair. “So, I’ve been thinking…” She laid her other hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slowly, “You’ve not experienced a lot of things, huh? Bein’ locked up in Arkham reaaaaly made you behind in things.” John nodded softly, not wanting to disrupt the hand kneading in his hair. “Uhuh…” he purred. The hand on his shoulder trailed down his shirt, “You’ve not gotten to do a lot of grown-up things, and I think you should be able to…” When the hand landed on the first button of his shirt, John bravely grabbed it- but he was still shaking. “H-Harley…” “Yes, puds?” “I…” John trailed off, as she unbuttoned the top button. “Don’t stop.” He practically wheezed out. He was feeling things he’s never felt before, well, maybe when he looks at Bruce. But this was real. This wasn’t just him thinking off-handed things. This was actually happening. 

Harley unbuttoned his shirt fully, and let her hand trail down his chest. She already knew of his top scars, she had read his charts while being a doctor in Arkham. She took extra attention not to touch them, she wasn’t sure how John would react, and right now was a moment of pleasure for him, not a time to test things out.  
The pale man leaned back in the chair, sighing softly. Harley spun his chair around and got on her knees. John gave Harley a strange look, but he decided to let she do what she was going to do. He didn’t know enough about sexual situations to complain, and quite frankly he was excited about that.  
she laid light kisses to the inside of his thigh, her eyes sharply staring at John, watching his breath hitch in his throat. John's hands shook, and he guided them to Harley’s head, he started to rub her scalp much as she did to him. Harley giggled a little bit and trailed her hands along his zipper. John went stiff, and she stopped and looked up at him. John nodded slowly as his form of consent. Harley smirked and unzipped his zipper, and helped John to remove his pants down past his thighs.   
John was shaking, even more, a little chuckle rumbling in his throat. Harley hooked her fingers on the waistband of his boxer briefs, and slowly rolled them down. John only had his unbuttoned shirt loosely on him, and his pants and underwear rolled down his legs.   
“Well, I guess the carpet matches the drapes, pudds.” Harley giggled. John gave her an awkward, goofy smile, and rubbed her head some more. 

Harley rubbed his legs with care and marveled at this situation. She cleared her mind, no, this was a time for John, not for her... Though that didn't mean she was enjoying every second of this escapade. She scooted in closer to him and laid her head on the inside of his thigh, her light blue eyes gawked up at John. He was chewing on his lip, the hand on her head was gripping on for dear life. She could tell the rise and fall of his chest were growing stronger, faster. He was undoubtedly excited. "Lay back in the chair, pudds. You won't fall." she breathed out, her hot breath tingling on John's lower body. 

John did as he was told, leaning back in the chair, his rear and cunt slightly elevated. His clitoris was already larger than others, due to this hormone treatment, and it was clearly engorged and delighted at every little movement from the women below. She rubbed his legs and leaned in, tongue flicking lightly at John's cunt. She was soft and delicate. Very much unlike her normal behavior. John instantly tried to close his legs, just from the pure pleasure of it all, but Harley's grim suddenly turned feral, holding him open. She glanced up quickly at John, her eyes fire-like, with a hint of playfulness. Despite that, it calmed John's temper. He sighed, and shakily tried to open his legs back up from the previous overstimulation. Harley decided to act slower, and revel at this moment. John's breathing was heavy and lustful, his pupils could've been hearts at this very moment. He closed them and rolled his head back. 

Harley was careful now, not to startle the inexperienced man. She was very careful around his clit, knowing it'd probably make him clamp his legs together once more. She rolled her tongue slowly around his vulva. Then, suddenly, John's grip on her head guided her up, towards his precious clit, he looked down at her, and whimpered out, "Please.."   
That was all it took for Harley to lose herself in her own lust, her own animal needs. She lapped a long, exhilarating lick across, her nails digging into John, grounding him, making him unable to snap his legs closed on instinct. John let out a giggle-filled groan, his head rolled back again and his eyes closed tightly. He dug his heels into the ground, in a way to keep him from falling backward just from pleasure alone. Then, in an instant, Harley let go of one of John's legs, and lead it up to his wet parts, her gloveless fingers massaged the outside of his genitalia. John's grip tightened and was followed by a pleasure ridden whimper.  
She moved her fingers upwards, and held John's clit in a 'v' fashion, and rubbed it slowly, her tongue lapping up in the middle of the two fingers. 

John's heart felt like it was going to positively explode, it was drumming in his chest with wild pasion. Suddenly, he cried out, he practly lifted himself out of the chair slightly. "A-ahhehe!" He giggled wildly, a common sight for him, despite this current expereince. Harley worked him through his orgasm with expertise.   
As John started to calm down, his breathing still rugged and lust ridden, his head rolled around and his legs shook. Sure, he's felt himself before, but never has he ever experienced something like this, let alone with another person.   
As he calmed down from his high, he looked down. Harley had already pulled back, and was putting her gloves on. She hummed at him, a soft smile on her face.  
She'd have to do this again, for sure. The powerplay of it all excited her, possibly more than John.  
But for now, she'd clean up her puddin, kiss his head, and send him back to his little shack for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am still an inexperienced writer. I hope this feels real. If you like it, and would like to see more (or not!) Tell me why !! Tell me how to improve and the such. Thank so much for reading!


End file.
